An Accident Turn To Love
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: Elena was just a normal young woman that had made a mistake a few years ago that left her with two responsibilities to take care of. She is on an outing with her two loves when she drops her bags and with the help from a stranger meets someone she never meant to fall for but does.
1. Chapter 1

-I know, its been a while since I have written anything on here, but I'm back...and with a new story. I hope all you people love what has come from my mind to this virtual paper. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Enjoy! -

Elena Ann Monroe was just a nice young country girl from a small country town. Not much was going on with her life since her last bad relationship ended not even three months prior. She had two small children to think about taking care of. She did everything that she needed to for them but it all seemed like a never-ending cycle of loss. Until that one fateful day...

It was the middle of summer break when her oldest child, Brianna, asked her mother if they could do something more fun than stay at home. Elena decided to take a trip to the city to the aquarium. Everything was all fun with Brianna and Jacob until Elena dropped all of things in the parking lot after she put the kids in the car.

"It never ends." Elena muttered to herself.

"Let me help." A guy dressed in nice jeans and a tucked in black dress shirt said as he leaned down and started picking things up and placing them on the trunk of the car. Once all the items were picked up they both stood up. "My names Stu," He said holding his hand out.

"Elena," she said shaking the man's hand.

"Not to be rude or anything, but where are their father?" He asked nodding to the almost sleeping children in the backseat.

"He left while I was pregnant with my son." Elena stated shaking her head. "I can deal with it though. Someone has to be there for them." she shrugged with a small smile. "Anyways, thank you for your help."

"Not a problem." He smiled back at her. "It was nice to meet you, are you from around here?"

"Not really, about an hour south of here really. Bri, just wanted to do something more fun, here we are." She said with a little chuckle.

"That's nice to do every once and a while."

"Yeah, they are all I have so I have to do everything I can for them. They are my world."

"I love to see a woman who really does things for their children more than their spouse. Its a nice thing. Makes me miss my ma. Really." Stu stated.

"Yo, mate, you comin' or what?" A tall man with a cap and scarf on yelled from across the parking lot.

"Yeah, be there in a moment, mate." Stu yelled back. "Listen, I know that this might seems bonkers but would you and your kids like to come somewhere tonight?"

"That's a very strange thing to ask a woman with two small children, you realize that right?"

"Ah, I do." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"What time and where?"

"It'll be starting at 8 but how about 6?"

Elena looked down at her watch, noting that it was only 3. "Three hours from now?" She looked back in the car and smiled brightly. She never really did anything for her kids only when she had the extra money for. Scraping and saving and missing out on things just for her kids. She turned back to the man in front of her with curiosity and she shook her head. "Might as well. So where am I going exactly?"

"Do you have any idea as to who I am, love?"

"Can't say that I do. Should I?"

"Guess not. That's a nice change, actually."

"So are you going to tell me where I am going or are you going to have me staying in the city all night with nothing to do?"

"Of course not. Do you know how to get to the arena?"

"Yeah, sure. That's where they are having some kind of event tonight. Hockey or something tonight."

"Not hockey, wrestling actually." Stu said with a small hint of a small on his lips. "So you want to come?"

"Oh wrestling. Really?" Elena said a little too excited.

"So you know what wrestling is?"

"I know indys. I love the indys, I just don't get to watch it very often anymore. But yeah I know how to get there."

"Great, we'll talk tonight. So be there at 6 with the kids. I'd love to show them around. Here," Stu wrote his number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Elena. "Give me a call when you get there, I'll meet you outside."

"Ok, will do." Elena took the paper as she watched as Stu walked off to the group of guys that had been waiting on him. He turned around one final time before he waved to her. She got into her car and looked in the review mirror at her two beautiful children.

"Mommy, what were you doing?" Her daughter asked her.

"Getting directions for our next adventure." She said before she started her car.

-Stu's POV-

"Ah, What were you doing?" Stephen asked me.

"Just helping." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No, you weren't just helping there. You were flirting. What was that about?"

"Nothing, mate. Lets just go look at these fish." I said trying to walk past Stephen.

"Dude," Heath said running up to me. "Dude, did you give her your number?"

"Drop it, will you?" I said walking faster.

We went into the aquarium and made our way around the different fish I couldn't tell you what they were because all I could think about was Elena and her two children. I had seen her putting them in the car. She was struggling with them and the stuff she had with her. It just tore at my heart and made me a little mad that there wasn't a guy there to help her out. Being from England, you just don't do that. When I saw her drop her stuff, I knew I would help her. When I found out that her kids father had walked out on them when she was pregnant with her last child it really pissed me off. So I wanted to get to know more about this beautiful woman. I didn't care what any of the guys said about the situation, but for me I just wanted to get to know her that is why I gave her my number and didn't ask her for hers. I would have to see if she showed up at 6. I really did hope that she would. My heart somehow needed her too.

-Elena's POV-

I had took my children to get some food at a restaurant that had some type of playground for them before I went to the arena. I was sitting in the parking lot with two children who both were unbuckled and wanting to know what we were doing there. I just sat there with my phone in my hands, the number typed in I just had to press the green call button. It was just a little pass 6, I just didn't want to get my hope up that this was just a prank. I sighed and hit the button, I was surprised that it only took two rings for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Elena."

"Good, are you here?"

"As in the arena, then yes I am. I am out front."

"Parked out front, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," I put the phone on speaker and sat it on the seat as I opened the door and got out. I got the kids out and had Brianna hold Jacobs hand so he wouldn't run off. I picked up the phone and placed it off speaker and back to my ear. "Where do you want us to go?" I asked as I picked Jacob up.

"Go towards the front door." He said as we walked where he said.

"Why am I here so early if this thing doesn't start until 8?"

"Love, you are going to be coming backstage with me." He said with a chuckle through the phone.

"How?" I said but didn't finish as I saw his come from around the side of the building. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket as my daughter kept a tight hold of my pants pocket. "What the hell?" I said as he approached us.

"Hello there." He said as he came in front of me. "And who are you little one?" He bent down in front of my daughter and asked her.

"Brianna," She said sadly.

"Hello, Brianna." He said holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and shook it. "And how old are you?"

"Five,"

"That's a big number." He said standing up and looking at my son. "And who are you?"

"That's Jacob, he's 1." Brianna answered to him.

"Well hello, Jacob. My name is Stu." He smiled at the two children. "Do you want to go in and meet a few of the guys?" He asked.

"Wait a minute?" I said just now getting my head together. "You wrestle?"

"Sure do, love. This is how we are going backstage. I work here with the rest of these crazy people." He motioned to the building beside us.

"Who are you?" I asked as we began walking towards the back of the building. "I know you are Stu, but who are you?"

"I wrestle as Barrett."

I stopped where I was and gasped. "No!"

"What? You've heard of me?"

"Yeah, as Sanders."

"That's a long time ago. Like over 10 years ago, how do you know that name?"

"OVW. I know indys more than professional. I study them really."

"Mommy loves it. We watch it all the time." Brianna chirped in.

"Wow," He said as he opened up the door for us to enter. "Wait did you ever watch IWW?"

"Oh course, until it got canceled that is."

"You are going to be in for a surprise. There are a bunch of us indy stars here."

"I realize that, most of the good ones gets signed then destroyed by the big company. Many indy stars gets crushed and have to conform into the company's outlook on what should be done and how." I said as I shifted my son to my other hip.

"Most would agree with you." He said as we made our way to one of the locker rooms. Stu went in then came back out a few moments later. "Guys are covered." He said opening the door. We all went in and I froze like a little girl in a candy shop. Most of the guys I grew to know by indy names were sitting in the room. "Ladies," Stu said very loudly to get all of their attentions," This is Elena, Brianna, and Jacob, they are with me tonight so be nice."

"Welcome," Said most of the guys.

"You know most of 'em don't you?" Stu whispered to me.

"Yeah, but not who she knows them as." I whispered back to him nodding towards Bri.

"Mommy," Brianna said with a little excitement in her voice.

"She can go. They want bite her. Jacob can too." Stu said to me.

I just nodded at her and put Jacob down. I watched as they both ran off and started bugging people. Stu led me over to a bench were one of the other guys was sitting. I just sat down when he turned around and I completely lost my mind. It was none other than Sheamus.

"So, this is the girl you gave yer number too, then." He said to Stu.

"Don't start. Ask her a question about IWW."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Irish Whip Wrestling. I know you from there." I said looking down at my hands.

"What?" said the guy beside him who was none other than Claudio himself.

"He's Sheamus O'Shaunessy, many very good matches especially with Galloway. I loved those clashes you two had. You are Claudio Castagnoli who wrestled in Chikara against Brodie Lee in the first Steel Cage match of the history of the company. That was a great match."

"Wow, that's impressive." Claudio(Cesaro) said leaning back.

"What the hell mate?"Sheamus said looking at his friend, "We need to talk." he said as him and Stu walked out the door. Leaving me with the other men in the locker room.

-Stu's POV-

"So let me get this straight. She doesn't know this business. She knows indys better than anyone. I mean what she just said is from like ten years ago."

"Yeah, I know. When she figured out who I was she said that I was from OVW. She knows her stuff if you have been in this business long."

"Want to test this out?" Stephen asked me with a wide smirk on his face. "Lets get the guys that have been in the indys to grill her. I mean if she knows the indys and all like she says."

"Not a bunch of them, just the ones that we get along with." I agreed and called Jon.

"What do you want?" Jon said on the other end of the line.

"Come to the locker room, I need to test something."

"Fine," he hung up the phone.

"Ambrose is on his way." Just as he got there we filled him in and he was all for it. I just wanted to see if she really knew this or was pulling our legs. I liked this girl and I thought she was a strong person. I just wanted to get to know her a bit more. Dean walked in and sat next to her and smirked his crazy smile at her, I just shook my head.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her. She turned her attention to him and stared at him.

"Moxley,"

"Many still call me that. Do you know about the matches that I have been in before this?"

"Which match do you want me to talk to you about? Is it the one with the triple threat match for your title that got a bit outta hand. That damn ring couldn't hold any of you three, you guys went outside and used cars and the sidewalk as a ring. Oh, how about the one that used the not so fake, fake jigsaw? That was fun to watch. Or how about the one that you wasn't suppose to be in but filled in for a fellow wrestler that ended up dying of a laceration to his bicep."

"Wow, all of those have been a while."

"Oh. I know, my favorite one is the one that you were a bit drunk and came out singing and dancing on the bleachers. That was really funny." She said with a little bit of a giggle.

"Guys, she's the real deal." Dean said as he got up and walked out the door. I just looked at Stephen and smirked at him.

-Elena's POV-

"Is the test over?" I asked looking at the red-headed man in front of me.

"Fer now." he said before walking out of the room.

"He doesn't like me very much." I mumbled under my breath, shrugging my shoulders.

"He doesn't like change, love." Stu whispered in my ear. I hadn't realized that he had took a seat besides me when I opened my mouth. "He'll get use to it." I stared at the man before me. He was different than anyone I had met. I wasn't going to let myself get caught up though, this was just a one night thing. "The show is about to start. Come with me, I want to show you something." he said holding his hand out.

"I can't," I said staring at his open hand.

"Kids?" I glanced at his face and nodded my head. "They can come if you want."

"Bri?" I called out to her as she was bugging Claudio.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Do you want to come with mommy?"

"Do I have to? I like talking to him." She said pointing to Claudio.

I looked at the man that my daughter just pointed to and he just stood up and walked towards me with a grin on his face.

"They both are more than welcome to stay with me for a bit. I'm good with kids, you can trust me." When he said it, I believed in him. I knew I could trust him with the two most precious things in my life, my kids. So I just nodded to him and mouthed a 'Thank you,' before I turned back to my daughter.

"You can stay, but I want you to be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am." she said before she took Claudio's hand and led him back over to where he was.

"Shall we, then?" Stu asked again with his hand still held out. "We want be long, I promise." I took his hand and went out the door with him looking back once at my two precious being in the room and wondering if I was making the right call.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been sitting in the cafeteria with Stu sitting across from me drinking a soda. Stu had took me to the ring and showed me around the place. He showed me where me and the kids were going to be sitting during the show. He actually put us front row right in front of the ring. This was going to be so much for all of us. Now I was just staring at this wonderful man.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Stu after he put his fork down.

"Sure, anything."

"Why are you being so nice to us?"

"I don't know what you mean, love."

"Stu, most guys would have just walked by today when I dropped my things today in the parking lot. Plus, you brought us here to the arena and you are getting us front row seats. I will never be able to pay you back. So, why are you being so nice to a woman you don't know and her two very small children?"

"Oh, well, I was raised right. My ma taught me that if a woman is in need to stop and help out. That's all I did."

"No it isn't, Stu." I said with a small smile.

"Fine," He just shook his head and his eyes lit up as he smiled. "I think you are a wonderful person. You handle two small children on your own and you do brilliant with them."

"You do realize that I cant pay you back anytime soon."

"I'm not asking you to."

"So why bring us here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you. I want to get to know you."

I just shook my head at him. "This isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm flattered that you want to spend time with me, but you aren't going to be in this city too long and I don't even live here. There is no way that you are I could get to know each other with the way that you are always on the road and with me working night shift. When would we talk to each other, hell when would we see each other?"

"That's the thing, you aren't up during the day, I'm busy during the day. I'm more functional at night. I don't really go to bed until about 4 or 5 in the morning. It will be hard but look," He reached across the table and held my hand rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. "It could work, we could talk and text each other as much as possible."

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked in a small voice.

"He doesn't do this at all. You are the first one that's gotten his attention outside of the business." Tyler (Seth Rollins) said sitting down at the table with us.

"Oh come on." Stu said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Tyler Black," I whispered more to myself then anyone.

"I heard that the girl Stu was sporting knew us guys from the indys. Its nice to meet you, I'm Colby."

"Elena," I said with a small smile and a nod.

"Jon said you would know me as Tyler. I just wanted to see for myself."

"Good, now go." Stu said with a little growl. I just looked at him with a small smirk on my lips.

"Scared Barrett? Are you so scared that I'm going to steal your girl?"

"No," He just glared at Colby. "Go away."

"It was nice to meet you Elena, I hope to see you around this crazy place." He said before he got up and walked out the door.

I turned and looked at the man before me. "Are you ok?"

"Yer love. I can't stand him though. He's annoying as hell."

"Oh,"

"Anyways, I'll answer yer question for yer. No, I don't do this kind of thing. I don't know what got into me. Something inside of me that makes me want to know you and yer kids. I would like a chance here and I am being to like you too." he made the last statement with his head down towards the ground. I just smiled a bit seeing this child side of him.

"We can see where this leads I guess. You have my number so we can see where this heads. I guess, you just have to know that my kids are my number one priority. I work for them and they will always come first, no matter what." I said with all seriousness.

"I completely understand that." He said squeezing my hand. "Lets get you back to those two and out front to yer seats."

We stood up and went to the locker room where my kids were. Stu opened the door and we went in. We walked in and I noticed that Claudio still had my kids. He was in the corner of the room dealing with Brianna's constant questions and Jacob constantly handing him things. I just smiled a bit. Claudio wasn't getting ill with them, he was actually playing and being a kid with them. This made me feel a lot better about my decision of leaving them here in the first place. Stu placed his hand on the small of my back and nodded towards the sight before us. I nodded once and we made our way to the man. Claudio just nodded and smiled at us when we approached him.

"Everything turn out ok?" he asked

"Yeah, How were they?" I asked.

"Perfect angels. Kids will be kids." He smirked at me. "They were just fine. Did Stu show you the surprise he had?"

"Yeah, I just have to get them out there before someone here sees us come from back here." I said reaching down and picking up Jacob. I held my hand out for Brianna to take and she did. "Tell the nice man bye." Jacob waved good bye while Brianna said bye. "See you all later." I said on my way to the door.

"Wait," A small red haired man said. "I'll take you out there."

"Heath,"

"Don't worry about it, she'll be fine." He said slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked out the door. "So, you gonna give good ol' Stu a chance?"

"I told him that we could call and text, but my children are coming first in anything that may or may not happen."

"Look, I understand where you are coming from, Stu, he's a wonderful person. He just gets with the wrong kinds of girls and I don't want him to get hurt more than he already has been. Maybe with you he'll be ok. I like you, you remind me of my wife and kids. Its a new fresh thing here. He's different since he met you a few hours ago. He wouldn't shut his mouth up about you. He just wanted to get to know you and wanted you to be real and not just trying to pull his leg. I'm glad that you wanted to go on this adventure with him." For a guy I barely knew, I figured out one thing about him on this short walk. He was very protected of his friends. That was a wonderful thing to have these days. Whether Stu knew it or not, he had a friend that really cared about his well being.

"Heath, that is so cute. I don't want to pull him around at all. Thank you for your concern." I said giving him a small hug as we got to our seats. I sat down with the kids and watched as the red head man walked back the way we came. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Stu. _'Heath is a very good friend to you. Cherish him.'_

-Stu's POV-

I watched as Heath went outside with Elena. I just wondered what Heath would say to her. He could be a pain in the arse sometimes.

"Heath followed her out?" Stephan asked as he came in just as the door was closing.

"Yeah," I said putting my boots on and lacing them up.

"Do you think that's a wise idea. I mean he knows you a good bit, you don't think he's going to spill yer secrets to this girl?"

"Why would he. He barely knows her."

"You too," He said sitting down next to me and putting his boots on too.

"I get it, ok. You don't like change, but maybe this is a good thing. I mean she's not from here. She's a nice sweet girl who has been through somethings. Maybe we both needs this."

"Fine, but if it ends badly I'm going to tell you that I told you so. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"I do all the time with you." I said and got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to do my pre-match warm ups. This was going to be good for both of us and Stephan wasn't going to be able to say I told you so.


	3. Chapter 3

-After the show (Stu's POV)-

The show had ended about twenty minutes ago. I was sitting in the locker room with Stephan and Claudio. We were unlacing our boots and chatting about the night. It had all went very well. I won my match and made sure that when I did I went up to Elena and gave her a small kiss on the forehead forgetting for a moment that there were more people around than just us. I then went to Jacob and rubbed his head and Brianna reached up and hugged my neck. After that I left them and went to the back I was meet by Vince. He wasn't really happy that I had went off script.

-Flashback-

"What was that Barrett?"

"I got caught up in the moment, sir."

"That was on camera!"

"Crap." I looked down.

"I didn't know you were even with a girl."

"It just happened, sir."

"Well, I hope for the best with you, but I need to make a statement about this." He said before he walked away from me.

-End Flashback-

"So how mad was he?" Claudio asked.

"I have no idea." I said shaking my head.

"You are lucky that he didn't fire you." Stephan said. "She's already causing trouble with you. You almost lost yer job."

"That's enough." I said and stood up and walked out of the room. I've had enough of this. Stephan just couldn't be happy for anyone at all. I just wanted one of my best friends to be happy for me. I was going to try to be happy for once with somebody that wasn't on the road with us. This could be great, but he was making it all worse. I didn't know what to do with him anymore. Maybe I needed to talk to someone else that I have been friends with for a while. I pulled out my phone and read the text message that was on there from Elena. I smiled to myself. At least I knew that Heath was being a friend. I dialed a number I knew oh so well and waited for him to answer and I knew he was going to drilled me when he did.

"Who in the hell is she?"

"That's what I was calling you for Drew."

"Well, spill man."

"Her name is Elena."

"Go on,"

"She has two kids, a five year old named Brianna and a one year old named Jacob. I wanted to get to know more about her when I ran into her earlier today. She's a sweet girl. She's from a small city."

"You sound like you already know her."

"Not as much as I want to."

"Well, did you ask her out?"

"Already did."

"And, don't leave me hanging here. did she say yes?"

"Yeah, she said that we could try."

"What are you waiting for then? Go talk to her and see if you could take her home or something."

"Stephan is the problem. He's giving me hell for it. He says that I am being stupid and crazy for talking to her."

"Why?"

"Jealous I think, but I think that he's scared that everything is going to change, you know."

"I know how he acted when I left. That was horrible, he wasn't the same for a while. He doesn't like change very much."

"No he doesn't." I stopped what I was saying because coming down the hall was Elena and the kids with a security guard. I smiled more to myself than anything. "I'll call you later, Drew."

"Okay, don't let Stephan get you down. He'll be ok, soon." Drew said before I hung up the phone.

"Are you ok?" Elena whispered to me. Jacob was on her shoulder sound asleep. Brianna was swaying a little holding her hand.

"Yeah, love." I said bending down and holding my hands out to Brianna. She reached up and put her arms around my neck with her head on my shoulders. "I think she's going to sleep." I whispered back to Elena when I stood up.

"I think its time for me to go home." She whispered as we walked down the hall. "The kids are already pass bedtime."

I looked at the girl that I had in my arms. She was already asleep. I just stared at the lady that was before me. She looked very tired. She looked like she was a lot older than she really was. Which I had no idea of, by the way. Which is what I had to find out. She was going to be the death of me and I could not let her go very easily. I just nodded at her and took her hand with my free hand. I led her outside and to the front of the building to her car. She opened it up and placed the baby in his seat. As she was doing that I was putting Brianna in her seat and buckling her up. Once the kids were in the car and the car doors shut I walked around to the drivers door.

"How far do you have to drive?" I asked Elena as I pushed her hair outta her eyes.

"Not that far, only about an hour." She smiled very shyly to me. She had a very wonderful smile to me. "I should get going."

"Be safe okay? Get home and the kids to bed and text me or something." I leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head. I opened the door and she got in. I shut the door and watched as she drove off. Now all that I had to deal with was Stephan and his problems with my life and change to his. Maybe this would work then again maybe it wouldn't. We would never know unless we tired it. I made my way back into the arena to have a talk with one of my best friends. He needed some tough love and that was what I was going to try to give him in the hour it took for Elena to get home. Stephan would be getting a very long and loud earful out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

-Stu's POV-

I went back inside of the now empty arena. I walked into the room that I was in earlier and found that Stephan was still there.

"Stephan, we need to talk." I said as I made my way over to my bag.

"What about?" He said zipping up his bag and turning to look at me.

"Elena and her kids, that's what."

"I don't want to hear it." He said walking towards the door.

"Damnit Stephan, listen to me. Yer are not going to do this right now. Yer are going to listen to me right now." He stopped and turned towards me with a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm so tired of yer downgrading every woman that I bring around just because yer cant handle that there is someone new around. Yer are being so childish that it isn't funny. I'm tired of having to do this with yer every damn time. Its not just me though that yer do this too."

"Oh really?"

"Yah, yer do it do everyone that is apart of our group." I finished throwing my things in my bag and zipped it up before I turned back towards him and walked towards him. "Yer have a right way of losing the ones yer care about." I told him right before I walked out the room and down the hallway and into the garage. Soon after Stephan followed me. I was putting my bags in the back of the SUV when he stopped beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mate." he said as he put his bags beside mine in the back of the SUV. "Give me the keys and I'll drive to the next city."

I handed him the keys and went around to the passenger side of the car and got in. After I buckled up I set the GPS for the next city we were going to. Stephan got in the drivers side of the car and put the key in the ignition. I looked at one of my best friends and smiled. Maybe there were some hope for our friendship to last.

"How far are we headed?"

"About 200 miles."

"Well are you going to talk to me or yell at me?"

"I guess I'll talk to yer."

"Good, we need to get this over with then. I don't hate you and I'm sorry that I'm being a jerk to you and others around me. You are a dear friend of mine and I don't want to lose you or my other close friends."

"I know I'm being hard on yer but yer gotta get the point."

"I think I did."

"Dude, I'm calling Drew."

I picked up my phone wired it to the SUV navigation system and hands-free dialed our friend Drew. He picked up after the third ring.

"You talk to Stephan lassie?"

"Oi, I'm right here."

"So are you done being a jerk."

"Fer now."

"You are a jerk." I said to Stephan making Drew laugh.

"Shut it." Stephan said as we started our way down the road.

"Fine, I'm good, now I want to know more about Elena. So Stu spill what you know about her."

"All that I know is that she lives an hour from where we are, south of here. She works night shift. Everything that she does she does it for Brianna and Jacob. She gives up everything for them. Her kids father walked out on them when she was pregnant with Jacob. She is loyal to her family."

"Is that all you know or are you pulling our leg?" Drew asked.

"She's suppose to call me or text me when she gets home with the kids."

"Hopefully this will be good for you. Stephan don't say anything about her at all or Stu's relationship if its not going to be good for him."

"I haven't said anything."

"Yet." Both Drew and I said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

-Elena's POV-

I had this feeling in my stomach as I made my way out of the city. Something was very different. I had met these people that I never thought I would meet and yet they felt like family to me. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw my kids sound asleep. I turned the music up just a bit and started singing along with it. I looked down at the clock and saw that it was almost 1 am which means that I would be pulling up to my exit in about 5 minutes.

"I guess a long distant relationship is better than none. It wouldn't hurt anything to have someone to talk to." I said to myself as I merged off my exit.

Driving down the almost empty roads was normal for me now-a-days. This was my city and my home but I had always thought about a change. I never did it just went to different cities but came back. This was my home. I pulled into my driveway not even 10 minutes after 1am. I got the kids out and into the their rooms and beds. I went into my room and changed clothes and got comfy in my bed when I picked up my phone and called Stu.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Did yer get home?"

"Yeah, the kids are in bed now."

"That's good. Glad yer made it home safe."

"Me too. So where are you guys headed now?"

"Tennessee, love."

"That's a long drive isn't it?"

"It sure is mate." Stephan said which I had no idea he could hear us.

"Love, the phone is on speaker through the car."

"I figured it was."

"Yeah," Stu said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Hope you boys have a great trip to Tennessee."

"Have you ever been?"

"To Tennessee? I haven't."

"That's a shame. You need to make a trip up there. Its lovely." Stephan said.

"I'll think about it. Good night boys. Be safe."

"We will love." Stu said before I hung up the phone. That was a weird phone call. I was about to put my phone down when I received a text message.

 _'I'll call you in the morning, love. Good night.'_

That night I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

-Elena's POV-

I woke up the next morning about 7:30. I got up and picked up my phone. I had two missed calls from my mom and five text messages. Two were from my mom, two were from Stu and the last one was from an unknown number. I opened the two that were from my mom first.

 _'Hope you got home safe last night. Talk to you in the morning.'_

 _'I know I just sent you a message, I love you honey.'_

I would respond to those messages when she got up in about two hours. I opened the next one. Which was the first one that Stu had sent to me this morning. at 6 am.

 _-Hey there Elena. I'm headed to the gym. Text ya later.-_

I smiled at that. He was determined at what he does. I can give him that. I opened the next one which was about ten minutes before I had gotten up.

-Still at the gym just hope you will be up to get this.-

Instead of replying to it I decided to call him. Maybe he would have his phone on him. I pressed the call button as I got up and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I knew that it wouldn't be long before the kids were up and around and they needed their food for their energy this morning. I was lucky when Stu answered on the third ring.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

"So, what are you doing?" he asked.

"About to start breakfast." I said as I pulled the eggs out of the fridge.

"That actually sounds pretty good."

"I would offer you some but you are in Tennessee." I said with a little giggle.

"I know, it sucks."

"Yeah, but its ok. This way we can get to know each other better."

"I guess."

"You sound so unsure. Already having second thoughts?"

"Never, I wasn't lying when I told you that you were different. I want to get to know you and your life. I would like for yeh to include me in your life soon."

"That's sweet. So how's that workout coming along?" I said as I put the biscuits in the oven.

"Its coming. I have done got use to it that its just part of my day now."

"I don't think I could be that dedicated to doing that every day multiply times a days for hours on end."

"Its part of the job."

"A job for someone like you."

"I guess. I'm quitting though."

"Wait," I put down the spatula that I had in my hands and looked at the phone like it was something completely foreign to me. "What do you mean that you are quitting? Are you quitting the job or the workout? I mean you can't just quit the job. You are great in the ring. Your technique it beyond par. I mean I guess you could if you aren't getting along with the creative team but come on who else in that ring can actually say that they can beat your ass with just their hands and come out with few scrapes. You are a great wrestler." I ranted.

"Thank you for that. I'm glad you are so passionate with this. I'm leaving the company, Elena."

"Why?" I asked mortified.

"I want to do things that I'm not really allowed to do here. So I am separating with the company on good terms. I've been wearing myself out here the last few years and I'm not getting where I want. I have done everything that has been asked of me but the big guy up stairs doesn't believe that I can hold my own. I'm mainly tired, though."

"I understand that. I've heard many stories about the company. Most aren't that good however."

"Most of them are true, sadly."

"I figured they were." I said as Brianna came into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"I know sweetie. Breakfast is almost done." I said kissing her on the top of the head.

"I'll let you go so you can get the kids fed. Call me when you have time. I don't have anything to do today except a radio show with Stephan this morning at 10. You should listen in. I'll send you the link if you want."

"Ok, do that and me and the kids will listen to it."

"Alright. Thanks again Elena for that vow of confidence in me. I needed to hear it."

"Your welcome. I'll call you later on today, Stu." I said as we both hung up.

I got all three plates ready for breakfast and as we ate I got the link from Stu. I was going to listen to it just because he had asked me to. I helped the kids do an art project outside with their handprints on paper. It was fun to say the least. At 10 though I followed the link on my laptop and listened to the show. it was a half an hour long segment. I laughed hard at some of the answered that those two were giving, but I froze when the radio dj asked Stephan a question that was off topic.

 _'So, Sheamus, does anybody really have time for a relationship outside of the business?'_

 _'I wouldn't know, Ray. I haven't dated anyone recently. However, my mate Wade here has him a woman.'_

 _'Really, Wade . Enlighten us. How do you handle your relationship?'_

 _'Very gently. Its fairly new so we take things slow, but its all really about communication. Once yer have that yer good.'_

 _'That's a very good point. Well that's the end of the show guys. If you haven't already done so go get your tickets tonight for the show. Watch these two wrestlers in action tonight at 7. Thank you both for being here.'_

Just as soon as it went to commercial I grabbed my phone and dialed Stu's number he picked up on the first ring.

"Just don't yell at me, Stephan did this."

"Put his red-headed ass on the damn phone."

"Yes, ma'am." he said as I heard the phone being shuffled around.

"You like?" I heard the red-headed pompous ass say. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You are skating on thin ice with me and I don't like my business being put out in the public if they don't have to be and this didn't have to be. All you had to do was lie to the man. You did not have to go and throw not only me but your friend under the bus. You have absolutely no respect for others. I see why Heath was the one grilling me. All you would have done was push me off the cliff or down some stairs. Do you realize that if people found out who his woman is as you put it that not only her but her kids could get hounded all the time, do you not read fanfictions on the internet? Those girls and some guys are brutal. They don't let anything go, but no. Mr. I Can Do Whatever The Hell I Want To Do Cause My Name Is Sheamus, didn't do anything but think of himself and not the ones around him. So I have to say this to you. Fuck You." I ranted and then hung up the phone. I was so worried about the bad that I hadn't even talked to Stu. I huffed out and sat back on the sofa I was on.

I jumped a little when my phone rang again in my hands. I took a deep breath seeing as it was only Stu calling me back.

"Hello?"

"Feel better?" He asked in his noticeable British accent.

"Sorry I went off like that. Did I get too loud?"

"I heard most of it. Stephan had the phone on speaker. That was brilliant. I have never heard anyone chew his arse out like that." He said as he laughed.

"Dude, that wasn't cool. Stop laughing." I heard Stephan telling Stu. This made me chuckle a bit.

"So I guess that didn't ruin your friendship with him then?"

"No, he needed it. I have told him this, so has Drew. Seems he didn't take it too well when a female tells him off like that."

"Again I am sorry. I don't like it when my temper comes out like that."

"Oh it was totally cool, love."

"Well I guess you saw the bitchy protective side of me then. Running away yet?" I teased.

"Not going to get rid of me that easily, love."

"Let's go!" Stephan yelled.

"I'll call you later tonight. Do you work tonight?"

"Sadly I do."

"When can you talk then?"

"My break is at midnight. I'll be getting ready for work at 9 if you can call either of those times I'll be able to talk to you. Not for long though."

"I'll do what I can, love. Have a good day and try not to overload yourself too much at work."

"I'll try. Be safe today."

"I will." With that we both hung up the phone and went on with our day. I sat back and wondered what I had gotten myself into with this beautiful man.


	6. Chapter 6

I had the grandest time with the children. All in all everything was going good. I had gotten a promotion at work which meant that I wouldn't be working night shift anymore. I was working my way on up. Spending more time with my children then anything. I would be up during the day now and asleep at night. Like a normal person. I had to tell Stu. He would be glad, I hope he would be that is. I called Stu and it went to voicemail.

"Hey Stu, I need to tell you something so call me back, please." I said as I hung up.

I was about to start some laundry when my phone rang. I looked down at the phone and noticed it was a number I hadn't registered in my phone. I usually don't answer these numbers but today I did.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Monroe?"

"It is, how can I help you?"

"We sent you a message the other day and haven't received any reply."

"I forgot about it. Who is this?"

"This is the law office for a case against Mr. Portman. He has filed papers for custody of his children. We wanted to know if you could come into the office for some paper work. We want this to be as painless as possible."

"Wait a minute. You want me to come into the office to sign my rights over to the asshole that left me while I was pregnant with his son? Are you serious right now? This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of right now. Why don't I just go get myself a lawyer of my own."

"Ms. Monroe it is our knowledge that you are not capable of taking care of the children in the first place."

"What are you talking about? Everything I do, I do for them."

"Just come into the office and read the papers at least. The children will be well taken care of."

"I'll bring a lawyer with me." I said as I hung up. These assholes were trying to take my children, my life, from me. That wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let that happen. I opened my laptop and pulled up a search engine and started the search for a good lawyer. I was on the second website when my phone rang again. Instead of looking at the caller id I answered the phone.

"I am not giving up without a fight." I seethed.

"Well, hello to yeh yo, love."

Immediately my tone changed. "Oh, sorry Stu. I thought you were the assholes trying to force me to give my children up."

"Is that the news yeh had to tell me?"

"Oh, no. That wasn't it."

"Well that's a relief."

"I wanted to tell you that I interviewed for a job a week ago and I got it. I got the promotion at work."

"That is brilliant, love. So what does that mean?"

"I am now a manager and I will be having daytime hours. I will be getting off wor

k at 4. It will be so much better."

"That is good."

"I'm sorry, did I bother you?"

"Nah, I was at the gym with some of the guys."

"Get back to it then, I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"Don't be. I was done anyways. So what is this about your kids? Who's trying to take your kids?"

"Their sperm donor. He filled for full custody of them. He wants them, and I don't know what he has to gain of it." I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"Love, don't cry. Things will work themselves out. Get a lawyer and fight for them."

"That's what I was doing. I was actually searching for a lawyer right before you called. I think I found a good one. I will have to talk to him in the morning about the case. His lawyers want me to come into the office and read the papers. I just don't know what to do right now. Its so confusing. I hate having them in the middle of this kind of thing."

"Hold on, love." he said. I heard quite then someone else picked up the phone.

"Hi, is this Stu's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I said shaking a little at the voice.

"I hear you are having some problems with an ex and your kids?"

"Yeah."

"I think I could help. I'm David. I have been through some bars and I could help you out. I'm not a lawyer but I know some good ones. I could ask if they could help with the case. If you want my help."

"Thank you."

"Ok then. I'll get your number for Stu and help you through this. My friends in California will be happy to help you out."

"Thank you so much."

"Ok, here's Stu again." he said as I heard the phone being handed over again.

"Hi love, so Otunga is going to get on it."

"That's good. I still am going to call this man and see what he says."

"Ok, keep your head up. Also keep your options open."

"I will. I'll call you later on tonight."

"Ok, love."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

I had to do a lot of thinking about what to come with my children. Everything was going to change. I had a new job and now I had to protect my children now more than ever. Nobody was going to take them away from me. I am so glad that Stu was helping me and I had the help of none other than David Otunga. I guess I have gotten myself a good life. I am so glad that I had people that really care about me and my children.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three months since I had that phone call from those lawyers. Today was the day that I was going to court to fight for my kids. Since Stu had already left the WWE he was now in the courtroom with me. I also had David Otunga and a few of his lawyer friends. I looked across the room and sitting on the other side was my ex and his lawyers. I was super nervous.

"Love," Stu whispered in my ear to get my attention. "Everything will be alright." He put my hand in his and lifted my hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Everyone rise."

We did and sat back down when the judge came in.

"We are here for the proceeding for custody of the following children: Brianna Ranea Portman and a Jacob Lee Monroe. Are all party here for the proceeding?" he asked and we stood up. He nodded his head and we went forward to the tables. I sat down with the three lawyers and David beside me while my ex had his two lawyers. "Now I see that Mr. Portman wants full custody and Ms. Monroe has filed for full custody. So lets hear the different sides of the stories. Mr. Portman, you can go first."

His snooty lawyer stood up and made his case. "My client want to see his children. Ms. Monroe has had numerous guys in and out of her life. She works night shift doing who knows what and she is never home. Her children are never with her and she has multiple guys watch her children while she is doing what she does at night. This is an unstable relationship with the children. They need stability. They need to have a parent in their lives that cares for them and loves them and not use them which is exactly what Ms. Monroe has been doing." He said and sat back down. He smirked at me as tears started to fall from my face. How could Nathan think that of me?

"Next, Ms. Monroe's side."

For this David stood up and walked to the side. He had gotten to know me during the time that he took my to meet his friends. "Ms. Monroe here has gotten a promotion at work, she spends what time she isn't at work with her children. She has a house of her own and a car of her own. Her mother watches the children when she works. The oldest goes to school for most of the time that she is at work. Ms. Monroe has been on her own since she was pregnant with the youngest child. She went through everything with the children. She has been through the first for the youngest with no support from Mr. Portman. In actually Ms. Monroe had to take the young Jacob to see Mr. Portman when he was three months old. Mr. Portman hasn't done anything to help Ms. Monroe for over two years. I do not see why he should have any rights to see the children. Thank you." He said before sitting back down next to me and patted me on my leg.

"Let me get the right," the judge stated. He pulled his glasses off his face and looked at both tables. "Ms. Monroe, you work?

"Yes, Sir."

"You just a promotion?"

"Three months ago, yes, Sir."

"Ok, three months ago you got a promotion. You work in retail?"

"Yes, Sir. I am now a Department manager."

"And what are your hours?"

"I work form seven in the morning to four in the after noon."

"Alright. So what days do you work?"

"Monday through Friday."

"So school days. Alright Mr. Portman, do you work?"

"No, sir."

"No? How are you making money?"

"I get a check from my parents every month. Its an inherent check. Sir."

"So you do nothing?"

"I do odd and end jobs. For the most part I am at home."

"You haven't been around the children?"

"Ms. Monroe will not allow me."

"Is that correct Ms. Monroe."

"No Sir. I have told Mr. Portman that he could come see the children whenever he wanted. I am not going to let him come see them at one in the morning though sir."

"I do not blame you. Now Mr. Portman you are lying to me. I have heard enough of this. Mr. Portman because you have lied to me and this court I am awarding sole custody over to Ms. Monroe. You are to not have any rights, you are to not see the children in question. Ms. Monroe do you request any form of child support from Mr. Portman?"

"No, Sir. I do not."

"That's fine. Note that Ms. Monroe request no child support, however it is I who is requesting the payment. Mr. Portman you are to pay the court a total of $1500 for the court cost today as well as a total payment of $800 a month to Ms. Monroe for Child support. You are to not make any contact with Ms. Monroe or her children at this point in time. I am going to be placing this TPO on you for the next ten years. That is my final decision."

With that he closed. I jumped up and hugged David. I was crying my eyes out.

"We got them." He said in my ear.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Oh, it was no problem."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Stu's neck. I was so happy my life was still my life.

"I'm so happy for yeh, love." he said and placed a kiss on the side of my head. Everything was just so perfect.

"Lets go get the kids." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Just one moment." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and it was the judge. He was standing behind me. "I forgot one thing. Would you like to change Ms. Brianna's last name to your own?"

I looked up at Stu and he stared at me. "No, Sir." I think she would be confused if I did that."

"Understandable, If Mr. Portman tries to contact you please call the authorities on him."

"I will. Thank you." I watched him move back into the door that he came out of.

"You will not have to worry about that. Do you want to move to Florida?"

"What?"

"Move to Florida with me?"

"What about my job?"

"Transfer. You know the school down there would be so much better than here."

"Let me think about it."

"That's understandable. Now lets go get the kids." He said and lead me out the courthouse.


	8. Chapter 8

-One Week Later-

I had thought about moving to Florida since Stu asked me to move. He had made many good points in the matter too. I would be around some of the WWE personal that he was close to. Like his best friends, Drew and Stephan. He was more comfortable in Florida. There were some bad points too. I would have to move away from my anchor, my mom. She had always been around for her grandkids. I needed to talk to her but I didn't want her to fight with me on this. In the end this had to be my life and I had to make the choice if I wanted to jump the gun and try my hardest to make my children's life as simple as I could. That is exactly what being with Stu made me feel. I had just made it to my moms house to talk to her. I walked in to her house and knew instantly that something was not right.

"Mom?" I said when I walked into her home. She was usually in her chair in front of the television but today she wasn't, "Mother! It's Elena." I walked into the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I went into her room and she was still in bed. "Something is totally wrong." I went to her side and touched her hand. She was cold but she was breathing. That is when I decided to call the ambulance.

"911, what is your emergency?

"My mother isn't waking up."

"How long has she been asleep?"

"I have no idea. I just got here and she's really cold."

"I am sending someone. What is your address, ma'am?"

"2116 Melody Lane. She is upstairs."

"Yes, Ma'am. Is she breathing?"

"Yes, she is. She's barely breathing though."

"I understand. The paramedics should be there in just a few moments."

"Alright, please hurry. I don't want to lose my mom."

"Yes, ma'am. Try staying calm. Help is on its way."

"Please." I sodded. The thought of losing my mother after I had just fought for my children was hard. I couldn't do it. She was my other half. She has been there for everything with me. I just couldn't lose her at this moment. I needed my mom. Yes, I maybe 29 but a girl still needed her mother. The paramedics had came into the room and was now trying to get me away from my mother. I had forgotten my phone on the bed as I watched the men work on my mother. They placed her on the stretcher they had brought up and radioed somethings to the dispatcher that I had no idea what was being said. I was just focused on my mother.

"Ma'am." One of the paramedics said getting my attention. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"We are heading towards the hospital. Do you want to ride with us or follow?"

"I'll follow." I whispered. If anything happened to her in the ambulance I don't think I could handle it.

He nodded and made his way out of the room with my mother and the other paramedic. I grabbed my phone and called the other part of my heart. Stu answered on the third ring.

"Hey beautiful."

"Meet me at the hospital."

"Are yeh ok, love?"

"It's my mom."

"Alright, do yeh want me to bring the kids or get Stephan to watch them?"

"As much as I am going to regret it, let the red-headed ass watch them."

"I will meet yeh there, love."

I hung up the phone and made it down the stairs, locked the door behind me and to my car. The entire way to the hospital I was thinking of ways that I could move on without my mother. Everything was going to change if she was to die. How would Brianna handle it. Her heart would be crushed, her mawmaw was her best friend. My fingers drummed on the steering wheel as I waited at the red light. I needed to get to the hospital. The light turned green and I made my through it to the parking lot in front of the hospital. I went inside and got up to the reception desk to the too perky clerk that was behind the counter.

"What is your emergency."

"My mother was brought in. Has she arrived?" I asked as Stu walked into the building. He walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"What is her name?"

"Judy Monroe." The clerk started typing on the computer.

"She is here. If you would please have a seat in the waiting room. I will have someone come get you soon."

"Thank you." Stu and I walked away from the desk and sat in a little area that was off to the side. He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. He slowly rubbed my back whispering sweet nothings to me. "I need to call my brother." I said.

"Yer have a brother?" Stu asked.

"We aren't close. He hasn't been around since Brianna was born. He didn't approve of my relationship with Nathan. He said that is wasn't right that I wasn't married when I had her."

"That is nonsense." He said shaking his head as I pulled my phone and dialed my brothers number.

"What do you want Elena?"

"Its about mom, Ethan."

"What about her? Has she left you too?"

"No moron, she is in the hospital."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I found her barely breathing in her bed."

"Its all that stress that you and your lifestyle has been putting on her. I knew that you would be the death of her." This made more tears fall down my face. "Which one is at?"

"That one in town. Midtown General."

"You even took her to the death hospital? How stupid are you Lane? Why cant you ever do anything right?"

"I'm sorry Ethan. I needed to get her help."

"Well, if she isn't dead already she is now. You signed her death certificate. How does it feel knowing that you just killed our mother?"

"Please stop."

"How does it feel to be a murderer?"

"Stop." I said before Stu pulled my phone from my hands.

"Listen Mate. I do not know who yer are, but yer making Elena cry and that is not going to fly with me. Now yer mother is in the hospital Elena has told yer where she is. Now get yer arse here or get yer arse over yerself." He said before he hung up the phone. "He is an arsehole." Stu commented as a man in a white coat came out of the back up front.

"Monroe." We stood up and met him half way. "We have her on oxygen. Her blood pressure was severely low, we gave her medicine for it and have her in a room. We are going to be keeping her for a few nights to see how she does, but she should be fine."

"Thank you, doctor. May we see her?"

"You may, If you would just follow me I will show you where she is at." We followed the doctor to the back and to my mother. She looked so pale, but alive. I held Stu's hand the entire time. This was something that I needed him for.

"Mom."

"Hi." She said looking to me. "I guess you are moving to Florida?"

"I was thinking about it, mom."

"That is good for you." My mom looked over at Stu. "Take good care of her." She said holding his hand.

"I will," He looked over to me and smirked. "How about yer move with us?"

"I wish I could. I think its about time that Lana gets out on her on. You make her happy and you are better than the last one. I hope you treat her like a queen."

"I promise yer, she is my queen." He said and placed a kiss on my head.


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word. I was his queen. My kids were his prince and princess. It had been about three months since we all moved to Florida. I had gotten my transfer to Florida so I still had my job. Stu had opted to rest up at home so while I was working he became a stay at home dad. He enjoyed doing family things too. He loved going to school and picking up Brianna, he loved taking Jacob with him to the gym or the park. I was just so grateful for him. He was my world now. I was just so happy and to top it all off, last night he proposed to me. Yup, I am getting married to the man that has changed my life.

FlashBack

I had just got off work when Stu picked me up with the kids in the car.

"Hi."

"Hey love. Drew is going to watch the kids tonight."

"He's home?"

"He got in this morning."

"That's great. I haven't seen him in almost two weeks."

"Yer know I am beginning to think yer like him more than me."

"Are you kidding. I love you. I just adore Drew." I said which made Stu laugh.

We listened to music for the next 20 minutes as we made our way to Drew's house. We just made some small talk on the way as we talked to Brianna and Jacob. I was making faces at them at every stop light we were at. When we got to Drew's house the kids started yelling with glee and when Drew came out that's when it got louder.

"Uncle Drew!" Brianna screamed.

"Dew!" Jacob yelled.

I just smiled at the two. I opened the door, got out and went to the backseat.

"Hey, Elena." Drew said when he got to the car.

"Hi Andrew."

"I hate it when you call me that." He said propping his forearms on the open car door.

"Still, it is Drew."

"Well, I call you by your birth given name."

"You don't call him by his birth given name." Drew said as he pointed to Stu.

"Yeah she does, mate."

"Really?" Drew asked as I got Jacob out of the car.

"Yes, really. His name is Stuart, but he only gets that name when I am angry with him. You on the other hand I like irritating you by calling you your birth name. Besides it makes the kids laugh when you argue with me about it." I said as I glanced over at Brianna who was indeed laughing at us. "Anyways, thank you for watching the kids tonight. I have no idea what this wonderful man has in mind but still thank you."

"No a problem, Elena. They will be perfectly fine." He said as he gave me a hug.

"See you at 10, mate." Stu said as he got back in the car. "Bye kids." He waved to the children as they both grabbed each of his hands and dragged him in the car.

"Bye, love you guys." I said as Stu pulled out of the driveway. "Now, where are you taking me?"

"You will see." He said. He wouldn't say anything else the entire way. We pulled up to the beach. It was so beautiful. There he got out and came over to my side of the car, opened the door, held his hand out for me to take. He took me to the sands and we walked along side the water. It was so beautiful. Stu held my hand as we walked and talked to each other. It was so wonderful to have this time with Stu all alone without the kids.

"I have something to ask of yer." Stu said as we stopped and watched the sunset. It was so gorgeous.

"What is it?" I asked staring at the sky as it disappeared into the water.

"Lana?" He asked tugging on my loose hair making me look at him.

I turned to him and gasped. He was down on one knee. My hand went to my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Just listen." He said as I just nodded my head. "I love you Lana. I love yer children. I want yer to be apart of my life for ever. Yer are a special person to me. Yer are the one that I want to be with now and forever. Will yer please be my wife?"

"Yes!" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

The End!


End file.
